simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Krustyland Expansion
: For the land expansions in Krustyland, see Land Expansion. The Krustyland Expansion is the game's second expansion, and was released on July 31, 2013. There are limited number of missions designed for Krustyland. If you tap on the Krustyland portion of your neighbours' Springfield on the map, you will be taken directly to their Krustyland instead of to the town itself. Krustyland was introduced on a whole new map separate to the player's regular Springfield. You were able to travel between the two areas via the Krustyland Shuttlebus. In order for a player to get a Krustyland, they must be level 25 or higher. In Krustyland, there is an equivalent of the Conform-O-Meter, called the Krust-O-Meter. When the player's Krust-O-Meter rating increases, more visitors will flood the park and visit attractions. This then allows the player to collect Krustyland tickets from the visitors, resulting in extra income. The player is able to improve their Krust-O-Meter rating by improving their Krustyland, by building attractions, buildings and decorations. Like the Squidport Expansion, Krustyland is another expansion (a permanent installment for the game). A list of the new buildings, decorations and other features introduced in the update can be found below. The most recent content added to Krustyland came with the Level 43 update, and included a new character, two rides, and a restaurant. Krustyland was moved to the main Springfield map in the Itchy and Scratchy Land 2018 Event update, where players had to nuke their Krustyland, moving all buildings and decorations into their inventory. All land purchased in Krustyland was converted into Free Land Tokens for Springfield. Original content Below is a list of all the new content included in the original Krustyland Update on July 31, 2013. Buildings Decorations Characters Added content Below is a list of all the new content that was added after the initial update. Buildings Decorations Characters who are able to visit Krustyland Below is a list of all the characters able to visit Krustyland. If one of the characters has a job in progress in Springfield, they will not appear in Krustyland upon travelling there, and vice versa. Trivia *You would need exactly 141640 Krustyland Tickets, 535 Donuts, and 50000 Cash to buy each, decoration, and character once. *If you tap directly on your friend's Krustyland from within the friends menu, you will go directly to their Krustyland, avoiding having to find and take their shuttle. *There are no single use or limited time jobs in Krustyland. *Some limited items from the Valentine's Day 2014 Event, Easter 2014 Event, and Clash of Clones 2014 Event can, if put in Storage in your regular Springfield, be placed in Krustyland. *The Krustyland expansion is based on the Simpsons ride at Universal Studios. In the line there are advertisements for Krustyland rides that appear in Tapped Out. There even is a map of Krustyland. *After the Itchy and Scratchy Land 2018 update Krustyland is now part of the player's Springfield. *Its map now shows up as a crater when visiting a friend. Gallery File:shuttlebus.png|Krustyland Shuttle|link=Krustyland Shuttlebus File:krustylandentrance.png|Krustyland Entrance|link=Krustyland Entrance File:attraction.png|Viking Boat Ride|link=Viking Boat File:Thetoothchipper transimage.png|The Tooth Chipper|link=The Tooth Chipper File:Tapped Out Dipper Flipper.png|Scratchy's Flea Dipper|link=Scratchy's Flea Dipper File:Tapped Out Eyeballs of Death.png|Eyeballs of Death|link=Eyeballs of Death File:Tapped Out Duff Pavilion.png|Duff Pavilion|link=Duff Pavilion File:Tapped Out Haunted Condo.png|Krusty's Haunted Condo|link=Krusty's Haunted Condo File:Tapped Out Itchy and Scratchy Gift Shop .png|Gift Shop|link=Itchy and Scratchy Gift Shop File:Tapped Out Krustyland Krusty Burger.png|Krustyland Burger|link=Krustyland Krusty Burger File:Tapped Out Sleeping Itchy Castle.png|Sleeping Itchy's Castle|link=Sleeping Itchy's Castle File:Tapped Out Radioactive Man the Ride.png|Radioactive Man: The Ride|link=Radioactive Man: The Ride File:Tapped Out Death Drop.png|Death Drop|link=Death Drop File:Tapped Out The Food Needle.png|The Food Needle|link=The Food Needle File:Tapped Out Mt Krustmore.png|Mt. Krustmore|link=Mt. Krustmore File:Krustylandhotel.png|Krustyland Hotel|link=Krustyland Hotel File:Tapped Out Wet and Smokey Stunt Show.png|Wet & Smokey Stunt Show|link=Wet & Smokey Stunt Show File:Tapped Out Itchy Mascot.gif|Itchy Mascot|link=Itchy Mascot File:Tapped Out Scratchy Mascot.gif|Scratchy Mascot|link=Scratchy Mascot File:Tapped Out Poochie Mascot.gif|Poochie Mascot|link=Poochie Mascot Other Languages * Krustyland Expansion/Deutsch Category:Expansions Category:Krustyland Category:Level 25